Now That Things Have Changed
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Sequel to A Chance To Change...Now that Jacob and Quil have both imprinted on Bella what does this new destiny have in store? Can they really make it work? Jacob/Bella/Quil Mature readers only...adult themes! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings it is me once again! I'm so excited that most of you are choosing to come over to this story with me. It's going to be a fun ride. This is my first threesome story if you will. I'm very nervous and I hope I can write something that you all will enjoy. As I've said before I wasn't planning to go here but my mind is quite the fascinating place. So here we go…**

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta:Bluebaby3296**

**Summary: Sequel to A Chance to Change What Will Be. Jacob was given the opportunity to change the outcome of the Twilight Saga; win Bella's heart and live happily ever after. But one thing that he was not warned about was changing the future always has consequences. Jacob has imprinted on Bella and won her heart. And then the unexpected happens; Quil phases and imprints on Bella as well. Will the three of them be able to make things work now that a new destiny is in place? **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. This is simply my brain hard at work. **

**Warning: This story will contain mature themes and is in no way intended for younger readers. You have been warned! OMG I totally haven't had to do that since My Perfect Dom…ok moving on. **

**3rd Person POV **

Bella stared blankly out of the tinted window of Edward's Aston Martin as Alice drove her back to Forks, Washington. Back to LaPush; back to her two mates.

She had two mates; two wolves. Bella shook her head as she finally allowed herself to come to grips with this fact.

After Quil imprinted on her she'd gone off to Texas with Alice to try and gather her thoughts; decide what she wanted. She knew the answer to that question now and it terrified her to the bone. She wanted them both. Jacob and Quil the two shape shifters whose hearts would forever belong to her alone. Bella smiled to herself as she thought of the two of them patiently waiting for her to return home.

"Home sweet home." Alice's musical voice pulled Bella out of her inner thoughts.

Bella hadn't realized she'd been that lost in thought. Once she looked out of the window again to see where they were; she was utterly confused.

"Umm Alice, whose house is this? You were supposed to be taking me to Jacob and Quil." Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"No worries Bella, your wolves are waiting for you inside. Just go. I'll drop all the things we bought by your room at Charlie's and I'll call you tomorrow and check in." Bella nodded still very much confused.

She grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat of the car and as Alice drove away Bella just continued to stare at the house.

Jacob had made it a point early in their relationship to show Bella every inch of the rez so that she'd feel at home. She couldn't remember ever seeing this house before. It was so beautiful and on a small reservation like this surely it would have stood out in her mind.

It was one level but still seemed to be quite large. It was painted white all over with the only splash of color being the black shutters that framed the windows. It was just beautiful.

Bella walked up the three stairs and prepared to knock on the front door but before she could the door swung open and Quil pulled Bella into his arms.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're back. We've missed you around here." As Quil squeezed Bella to him even tighter she took a moment to breathe him in.

She loved his scent. He smelled earthy and masculine like Jacob but there was something else about Quil's smell. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but she loved it.

"Quil, you're going to crush her and then what will we do." Bella lifted her eyes and came face to face with her Jacob.

He was standing against the doorway, smirking and shirtless. Once Quil finally released her she turned to look at him and realized that he was shirtless as well. Quil's body was every bit as yummy looking as Jacob's even though Quil's build was a bit smaller. Bella began to picture herself being nestled between the two warm bodied wolves. The thought was quite intriguing to her. Quil made a low rumbling sound and Bella looked at him in confusion.

"He can smell you Bella. We both can." Jacob stood up from his spot against the door post and made a step towards Bella. "What was just going through that pretty little head of yours a second ago?" Bella blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." She replied shyly.

"Yeah right." Quil and Jacob both chuckled as Quil reached down and took the duffle bag from Bella. At the same time Jacob took Bella's hand and led her inside.

The inside of the house was simple yet beautifully decorated. The living room furniture was black leather and looked very comfortable. There was a flat screen TV on the wall with DVDs scattered on the floor beneath it. As Bella kept looking she saw that the furniture in the kitchen was black as well. Perfect.

"This house is really beautiful. Whose is it?" Jacob and Quil exchanged glances and then Quil spoke.

"It's ours. We built it for you while you were away with Alice. We thought it would be nice to have somewhere to really be alone."

"Oh my god! How did you guys get a house built so fast?"

"The Cullens helped a lot. Esme decorated the inside. The flat screens though were Emmett's idea. He says it's the only way to watch sports." Jacob shrugged.

"Flat screens? I only see the one."

"There's one in each bedroom too. Like I said…Emmett." Jacob really didn't want to go into anymore detail because he'd had a hard enough time even excepting the TVs from Emmett.

"Ah! Well everything is beautiful and I can't wait to see the bedrooms. But I think maybe we should sit and talk first?" Bella took a seat on the sofa with Jacob and Quil taking their places on either side of her.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you both know what it is that I want to do?" They both nodded. "And you're both ok with it…right?" They both nodded again and Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Ok so do either of you have anything you'd like to say to me?"

Quil spoke first. "We know this hasn't been easy for you angel and it's probably not going to get any easier anytime soon but we're going to do all we can to lighten the load for you." Jacob was next to speak.

"We get that people are going to have their opinions about this but we can't let it shake us up. This is our relationship Bella. Yours, mines and Quil's."

"I'll admit that I'm a little nervous about this. I mean Jake, will you get jealous of you see me with Quil?" Jacob pondered this for a moment. This had been the part of this arrangement he was reluctant to get to.

"Well I don't really know. I guess there's only one way to find out; let's try it and see." Bella had still been staring at Jacob so she was caught off guard when Quil pulled her chin towards him and kissed her.

His lips were warm and soft. Bella found herself melting into Quil's touch. There was also something about knowing that Jacob was watching that made it all the more exciting. Quil was reveling in the way that Bella seemed to be responding to him. He'd been so nervous about this part of their relationship but it seemed to be going pretty well.

Jacob watched the entire thing unfold before him and surprisingly there was only a small tinge of jealous that quickly passed when he saw that Bella seemed to be enjoying Quil's kiss. She was his he knew that but she would be his and Quil's now. They'd have to learn to share her love and affection. Well no time like the present.

Bella was still locked in her kiss with Quil when felt Jacob's arms circle her from behind. There were so warm pressed against her on either side. It was almost too much. Quil had full control of Bella's lips. He was stroking her tongue with his own; kissing her slow and deep. And then there was Jacob behind her; sucking and licking his mark. Bella's body was on overload. She moaned softly into Quil's mouth causing both of them to moan in response.

Bella could feel herself getting moist with every touch from her two wolves. She knew that if she didn't stop them now she'd be begging them to take her. And take they would.

"Jake…Quil, I can't think with both of you…ahh…oh god." Jacob was still kissing and nibbling on his mark while Quil had began to kiss his way down Bella's chest. "Boys please…that's more than enough for now."

Both men groaned but released her anyway.

"We will definitely explore this concept at a later date. But for now Jacob, would you mind leaving Quil and I alone? We have a marking to do."

**So what do we think? Good start? Bad start? Be honest; it's ok. I really hope you guys enjoyed that it is just the start of what is to come. I'm so excited to write this story simply because I know it will be a challenge for me and I love to challenge myself. **

**Loved it/hated it? Let me know in a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! You all seemed to enjoy the first chapter. That was simply a preview of what is to come. I'm so grateful to everyone who's decided to come on this journey with me. You guys have read enough of me to know that I like to get straight to the good stuff so if it seems like the marking is happening too fast let us keep in mind that Quil and Bella have been imprinted now for 3 wks. Moving on….**

**Much luv to my wonderful beta: bluebaby3296 who took my cookie because I was a bad girl but then updated her amazing story Homeless Heart. I've been waiting on that update forever so ha! I still win…check that story out if you haven't already. It's AWESOME!**

**Also check out the story that my beta and I are co-writing called Chowilawu it can be found on bluebaby3296's profile and yes it is Jacob/Bella. Ok I'm done with all the shameless plugs. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. If I didn't answer your reviews personally trust me I read it and I'm so grateful. **

**Warning: This story will contain mature content such as dominant males, submissive females, consensual spanking, threesomes and many other naughty things and is in no way intended for younger readers. I mean it…get out of here! **

**For now we are still in third person that may change later on…**

Bella sat awkwardly on one end of the couch while Quil sat on the other eying Bella like a predator would its prey. In a way she knew that's exactly what she was.

Jacob had left the two of them alone a few minutes earlier, per Bella's request and now she just sat…waiting for Quil.

"Bella, I can sense your impatience but I'm trying to calm my wolf down a bit. He's very excited about this marking and I'm worried I may hurt you." Quil experienced the most difficult time controlling his wolf than any of his brothers had.

He'd been such an easy going guy as a human that it was strange for him to have a serious, dominate wolf in his head trying to take control. There was part of him that was grateful for Bella's impromptu trip with Alice. She didn't have to see how hard it had been for him.

"Quil, you don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm tougher than I look." Bella felt completely at ease with Quil. She had no reason to feel otherwise.

She'd been through a marking before and understood the wolf's need to mark his mate. She knew that while Quil's wolf was dominate and maybe even a little anxious he would never hurt her because it would go against everything the imprint meant.

Quil stood up from the couch and grabbed Bella's hand. Bella was comforted by the feel of Quil's hand in hers as he led her down the hall. Although she felt completely safe with him she was still nervous because she didn't know what it would mean to be fully mated to two wolves.

"Bella, are you alright?" She looked up at Quil and nodded.

He smiled and then pulled her into one of the bedrooms. Clearly it was his. It was fun and colorful just like Quil's personality. Quil sat down on the bed so Bella followed suit.

"You look beautiful Bella." He whispered. She blushed and smiled.

Quil suddenly got down on one knee in front of Bella and started to remove her boots. Her legs were slightly parted and Quil was obviously taking advantage of his view. It was at that moment that Bella became grateful to Alice for making her wear a dress home.

Quil let his hands travel from Bella's ankles up to her creamy thighs. His hands were warm and rough as they traveled up Bella's body. When he got to the hem of her dress he lifted it; successfully raising it over Bella's head.

Quil was still on the floor on his knees only now he was firmly planted between Bella's legs. The heat radiating from him was doing wonderful things to her. He brought his hands up to caress both sides of her face. Bella closed her eyes as Quil smashed his lips into hers.

She tasted delicious to him; better than any candy. Quil's wolf was howling to come to the surface but Quil kept him at bay. He didn't actually have to give his wolf full control to do the marking. He would handle this. He let his hands travel down to her neck and then lower; stopping to rub her breast through the tan bra she was wearing. When she moaned into his mouth he knew that's where he wanted his mark; on his new favorite spot…Bella's chest. The clasp to Bella's bra was on the front. Quil moved to kiss her neck as he unhooked the clasp.

"Stop me if I do anything you don't want me to."

"Mmmm." Was Bella's only response. Her body was shaking with anticipation for what was still to come.

Quil let the straps of Bella's bra fall down her arms and onto the floor. The moment the bra was discarded Quil attacked Bella's breast with his mouth. "Ahh…feels so good." Bella moaned out as he grabbed her nipple between his teethe, flicking it with his tongue.

"Quil, please." Bella begged. She needed friction, some kind of release for the pressure that was quickly building inside her.

"Please what Bella? Tell me what you want." He knew he'd give it her in an instant but he wanted the words to come from her.

"I want…touch me, please." She sounded unbelievably sexy when she begged.

Quil lowered his hand and began to stroke her through her panties. "So wet. I can't wait to bury myself inside you Bella." Bella had never expected to hear words like this coming from Quil but she certainly wasn't complaining. With every word Quil spoke, every stroke of his hand Bella felt herself getting closer to her climax. Quil could feel it too and he desperately wanted to get her there.

He slid her soaking panties to the side and pushed two fingers deep inside her. She screamed out at the pleasure. "You're so tight Bella and so wet. I can only imagine how it will feel when I finally get to claim you. Should I take here in this bed? Or should I take you out in the woods so the entire forest can hear that you're mine." His. She was his. She understood that now. As much as she loved and cherished her relationship with Jacob she was Quil's now too. And she knew she could love them both.

Quil began to move his fingers harder and faster inside Bella. Her tiny hands clung to his shoulders as she felt herself nearing release. Her undoing finally came when she felt Quil's teeth pierce her right breast.

The intense mixture of pleasure and pain was just what she needed to send her over the edge. With his teeth still attached to her, Quil watched as Bella screamed out his name in her throw of passion. He watched her eyes roll and listened to the pleasure filled moans that continually escaped her lips.

Bella felt like she was flying; something inside her was waking up. As Quil continued to bite her Jacob's mark began to tingle on her neck. But not in a bad way. It tingled in a way that was heightening her pleasure as if everything was now complete. Quil licked his would; sealing his mark in Bella's flesh. Bella lay spent across the bed and Quil crawled up to lay beside her.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"Complete." Was all she said before she drifted off to sleep. Quil followed soon after.

Jacob had watched and listened to the entire exchange in the nearby woods. He clung roughly to a tree limb before it finally snapped under his grip. He was jealous. He couldn't help it. That was so different from when he'd marked Bella or rather when his wolf did.

It had always bothered Jacob that he was so rough with Bella during her marking and now seeing Quil be so gentle with her, seeing the pleasure that Bella was experiencing from Quil's touches was making him jealous. He couldn't understand it. He'd been fine earlier when they were both kissing and touching her on the couch. But this was different; this was Quil bringing Bella pleasure without him.

He didn't like it. He didn't want to share her anymore. In fact at that moment he wanted nothing more than to go inside and rip Quil's throat out. But then he thought about it. What would that do to Bella? She was developing a bond with Quil, she had feelings for him. Jacob understood the need to have someone looking out for Bella at all times but this was too much for him. He needed reassurance that Bella was still his too. And he was going to get it. Right now.

**Yep I stopped right there…whatcha gonna do about it? Now did you guys really think that our sexy Alpha Jacob was going to be all happy go lucky about sharing his Bella? NOOOO! Come on people. Don't fear, there is not about to be any fighting going on between Jacob and Quil…not yet anyway. For now Jacob just needs reassuring that Bella still belongs to him. What do you guys think that means? Yes some sexy time in the next chapter. **

**There will be quite a bit of sexy time in this story so prepare yourselves. I mean she's mated to two wolves; what are they supposed to do sit around and play scrabble? Tell me whatcha think. And also do you guys think it should be just Jacob and Bella or should Quil stay around and watch the Alpha claim his mate. Oooo I kinda like the sound of that. Whatcha think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings! As promised here is the next chapter. After this one you guys get nothing else until next week. Deal with it. I promise to make this worth it. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I love hearing what you guys think good or bad so don't be shy. If I'm doing something wrong tell me so I can make it better. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Warning: This chapter contains VERY mature content and is in NO way intended for younger readers. I'm so serious leave right now! If you stay don't tell me… **

**Much love to my wonderful beta: bluebaby3296 I luv ya soooo very much. **

**3PPOV**

When Jacob walked into the bedroom, he saw Bella and Quil still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Bella looked satisfied while Quil looked content. Jacob however was far from that. His wolf as well as him; they both were fuming. He needed Bella. He needed to show himself, her and Quil that she first and foremost belonged to him.

"Bella, get up." He commanded. She and Quil both were startled out of their sleep.

"Jake? What's going on; is everything ok?" He didn't answer her he just continued to stare at them.

Bella was confused and starting to get a little scared at the way Jacob just stood there not speaking. He'd said that he was ok with her being with Quil alone. Did he not mean that? Quil however being a wolf himself knew exactly what was going on. Jacob was jealous. This whole situation was new to them all and while Jacob was trying to be accepting Quil knew that sharing Bella in this way would be hard for him.

Quil stood up from the bed and moved to sit in a chair that sat near the bedroom's window. Bella wanted to follow Quil's movements but there was something in Jacob's eyes almost daring her to look away. She knew that if she turned away from him now there would be consequences.

Quil watched their staring contest with a smirk on his face. He knew what was coming for Bella even if she did not. He was very curious to see how she'd react to Jacob.

"Let the blanket fall Bella." Jacob said in a stern voice. Bella had been clutching Quil's dark blue blanket so that it covered her chest. She looked at Jacob in confusion. "Did you not understand? I said drop the blanket." This time she complied quickly.

Jacob groaned as he took sight of Bella's breast, one of which now bared Quil's mark. He started moving towards her slowly. She was too frightened to move; this for some reason excited him even more.

"Lay back on the bed." Bella took a moment to glance over at Quil who still smirking from his chair. "Isabella! I didn't tell you to look at Quil. I said lay back on the bed." Bella quickly drew her eyes back to Jacob and did what he said.

He very rarely called her by her full now and hearing him say it with such authority was doing strange things to her body.

"You seem to have enjoyed the marking with Quil." Jacob trailed his finger slowly up Bella's thigh as he spoke and watched as tiny goose bumps appeared on her skin. "Did you like the way he touched you Bella? Tell me." He started to run circles on her upper thigh and she moaned.

"Yes. I liked it."

"Did you? Well guess what? I didn't like it." Bella started to sit up but Jacob pushed her back down into the mattress. "Do not move again unless I tell you. You really don't want to push my wolf right now." Bella nodded. Jacob could smell how aroused she was at the way he was speaking to her and handling her.

"I didn't like hearing you moan his name Bella. Knowing that he made you wet. Knowing that he made you cum. I'm pretty sure I told you you'd never cum for anyone but me. I see you have forgotten that, so allow me to reiterate." Jacob was on the bed in front of Bella on his knees. He'd removed the blanket from the bed completely was sitting in between Bella's legs.

"Your body is still mine Bella; double imprint or not. You will always be mine. You are able to share your body and yourself with Quil only because I allow it. Do you understand?" She nodded anxiously awaiting what he was going to do next.

He leaned down and planted a soft but firm kiss on her lips. "These lips…mine." He kissed his way down her neck until he reached her chest. "These perky breasts…mine." He pulled Bella's nipple into his mouth and she felt Quil's mark start to tingle as Jacob's had done during her marking.

Jacob kissed down her stomach until he reached her now dripping center. "And this is definitely mine." He brought his tongue and licked her in one smooth swipe of his tongue.

"Jake." She moaned. Jacob loved hearing his name come off her lips especially when it sounded like that. He continued to nipple, lick and suck on her swollen nub until her body shattered beneath him and she came screaming his name. He wasn't anywhere near finished with her.

Jacob sat himself back up on his knees and while Bella was still coming down from her high he slid himself inside her. Her eyes opened wide from the shock of his unexpected penetration.

"I love watching you cum Bella but I don't think you fully grasp the concept of what I'm saying. You're mine. I can make you cum anytime I want; as many times as I want." He picked up his pace and Bella gripped the sheets roughly.

"Yes! Yours. Jacob I get it! Oh god, please." She screamed and Quil groaned from his spot in the chair.

He was rather enjoying the show. He loved watching Bella be so passionate, he could only imagine how wet she must be right now. The thought was making him painfully hard.

"Please what Bella? Please keep fucking the shit out of you. Is that what you want?" Jacob started pounding into Bella at speeds he never had before and her body loved every minute of it.

"Yes Jacob please…don't stop." She screamed as she felt another orgasm growing closer.

"Maybe I should stop." And Jacob did. Abruptly he stopped all his movements inside Bella. She wanted to sit up but she remembered his earlier warning.

"Jake? What…why did you stop?" Bella was breathless but she needed more of him.

"Because I can. I stopped because that's my choice to make. If I decide you don't get to cum then you don't get to cum. And right now I haven't decided yet." Jacob had always been dominating with Bella but never like this. This was all Alpha Jake and Bella wanted to see more. She craved more of this Jacob who seemed to own her body.

"Jake, please. I need you. I'll do whatever you want but please don't leave me like this." Jacob's cock twitched inside of Bella; loving the sound of her begging him for release.

He resumed his quickened pace inside her and she began to moan happily. The truth of the matter was that he needed relief as well. He was fairly certain that this would be how he maintained control of this situation. He was suddenly comfortable again about the idea of sharing Bella with Quil. He could handle it as long as he controlled it.

He looked down at Bella and saw that her gaze had shifted in Quil's direction. She licked her lips as she watched Quil stroking his erection. His marked still tingled on her breast and she wanted him so badly.

"Bella, would you like to help Quil with the situation he seems to have going on over there?" Bella was surprised to hear Jacob ask her that but the truth was it was exactly what she wanted.

"Yes. I want to make you both cum. I want to please you both." Bella wasn't sure that was her own voice. She'd never heard herself sound so breathy and sexy.

"Did you hear that Quil? Our mate would like to please us." Quil stood up from the chair then still holding his throbbing erection in his head. He made a move to the bed and straddled Bella's chest.

She opened her mouth for him immediately and he slid himself inside. Bella had never done anything like this before but she couldn't find any part of her that felt like it was wrong. These were her mates; it was only normal that she need both of them. Her body craved this. She licked around Quil's length a few times before sucking on it; slow and deep.

"Fuck Bella!" He screamed out and she moaned around him.

"Her pussy feels even better than that hot little mouth of hers Quil. Wait til you get inside her. She's softer than any silk in the world." Jacob grabbed Bella's legs spreading them wider and pushing himself in deeper as he spoke.

"Hmmm I can imagine. I've already had my fingers shoved deep inside that dripping pussy. It was so hot and tight I could barely stand it. I can't wait to feel her wrapped around my cock." Oh fuck! Bella thought as she listened to her men talk about her body. She was getting wetter thinking of the possibilities.

"Ooo Quil I think she likes this. You should feel how wet she's getting." Jacob cooed as he stroked Bella's clit with his thumb still pushing hard and fast inside her.

She moaned around Quil causing him to moan. He grabbed her head and pushed it toward him stomach causing her to take more of him in her mouth. "Your mouth feels so good Bella. Make me cum Bella. Make me cum and then Jacob will make you cum."

"I most certainly will and then making you cum will make me cum. Do you see where we're going with this baby?" That's all she wanted to please her wolves; to make them happy. She wanted them to know she could handle them; both of them.

Bella closed her throat making the space for Quil's cock even smaller. He groaned out and then Bella felt his seed spilling down her throat. His orgasm set off hers and then came Jacob's.

Quil slid out of her mouth and lay down beside her. Jacob continued to pump inside her until his orgasm was complete and then he took the space on the other side of her. Both men began to kiss Bella along either side of her neck. It was pure heaven.

"That was beyond amazing. I've never experienced anything like that in my life."

"And now you get to experience it for the rest of your life. We're both yours Bella…forever." She smiled at Jacob.

"Are you feeling better now?" She inquired. Jacob certainly looked more content.

"Yeah I feel great. It was just a wolf thing. Quil understood." Bella looked over at Quil and he nodded.

"Bella are you alright?" Quil as he noticed that something about her seemed a bit off.

"Oh yes I'm fine it's just ummm, both of your marks are tingling and I don't know why." Jacob and Quil looked at each other for a moment before they both sunk their teeth into their marks.

Bella saw white as her exploded in her fourth orgasm. She felt like she'd been lifted off into another universe. There was no pain only pleasure. The most intense pleasure she'd ever experienced.

"What was that?" Bella asked as she came down from her high.

"I don't know but whatever it was I loved your reaction to it." Jacob chuckled.

"Oh yeah Bella, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life." Quil added.

"Well boys we've got to do this again very soon. But right now the human needs to sleep." Bella pulled both of her wolf boys close to her and drifted into a peaceful and very satisfied sleep.

**Soooo did we enjoy the sexy time? I certainly enjoyed writing it. And now I need a cold shower or a Jacob and Quil of my own. **

**Next chapter we get back into the actual plot. Jacob/Bella/Quil have a meeting with the Elders, we check in on our favorite pack member and maybe we hear a little something from Stephenie Meyer. **

**Don't fear…more sexy time coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story. I love you guys sooo much. As promised here is your update for this week. **

**First I need to address something. I'm not forcing anyone to read this story. I gave everyone a warning at the end of A Chance to Change What Will Be and I gave you an out. If you didn't like the idea for this story then you didn't have to follow. I've said numerous times before that I wasn't even expecting the story to go in this direction. If this story is not for you, you are free to leave at anytime. That is all. **

**Now moving on…thanks as always to my amazing beta: bluebaby3296 she has finally started updating Homeless Heart again and I'm so excited for what's coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Jacob, Quil or the wolf pack. If I did the Twilight Saga would have been a totally different story. **

**Chapter 4**

Bella, Jacob and Quil awoke the next day with a renewed sense of energy. Quil felt better now that Bella bore his mark. Jacob felt better now that he'd reasserted his dominance in the relationship. And Bella felt much better now that she'd pleased both of her wolves.

She was also completely worn out. There was still another month left in school but Alice had convinced the school to allow her and Bella to finish the rest of the school year online. This morning Bella was very grateful for that.

Bella had just finished an extremely interesting shower with Jacob and Quil and was now in the kitchen preparing breakfast while the two of them got dressed.

"Hey Bella, welcome home." Bella was startled by the sound of a voice behind her. She turned to see a smiling wolf staring at her.

"Embry! Oh my god! I didn't even hear you come in."

"Werewolf, remember. Sorry to sneak up on you Bella but I was on patrol and I smelled the food. May I?" Bella smiled.

"Of course, come sit down." She quickly fixed a huge plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon for him.

He looked very pleased to see the food and wasted no time digging in.

"Ummm Embry, are the rest of the boys coming over too?" If they were then Bella should get started cooking more food. There was no way that was enough for the entire pack.

"Nah! Jared spent the night with Kim so I'm sure she'd feed him. Sam is taking care of Leah but I can take him a plate if you want. And Rachel is taking care of Paul at his place." Bella nodded as she sat a cup of orange juice in front of Embry and started putting the rest of the food on the table.

"Well I'll fix a plate for Sam so you can take it to him. Why is he taking care of Leah? Did she finally phase?"

"Actually her transformation seems to be a bit delayed for some reason. Jacob thinks it's because it wasn't meant to happen this soon. But Leah has been spending a lot of time with Rosalie since you've been gone; that couldn't have helped things." Embry shrugged mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeah but Jacob sped up the rest of your transformations with no problems."

"We don't know why this one is giving us a hard time. It's not like any of these are exactly normal circumstances. Anyway, Leah's in a lot of pain and on edge all the time so Sam's afraid to let her out of his sight."

Bella felt bad that she had no idea any of this was going on with her friend. She'd been so wrapped up in her own problems that she'd left everything else behind. She needed to fix that.

"Well I can understand why Sam feels like that. I'll have to make some time today and go over and check on Leah."

"You will be doing no such thing." Jacob came strutting out of his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. His upper body still had a few drops of water from the shower. Bella desperately wanted to lick them off.

Jacob cleared his throat and Bella looked up into his eyes; only to see him smirk and cock an eyebrow.

"Leah is extremely hostel right now, beautiful." He continued. "There's a chance she could hurt you. Besides, we have a meeting with the Elders today. All of us…except for Sam of course." Jacob looked at Embry as he said this; silently telling Embry to remind the pack of their meeting today.

"What are we meeting with them about?" Bella whined and Jacob chuckled. He walked over to Bella and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know why Bella. We haven't told them about the double imprint yet and my dad doesn't like keeping secrets from the other elders."

"But Old Quil hates me. Do you know how angry he's going to be when he finds out I'm Quil's imprint?"

"My grandfather doesn't hate you Bella; he just doesn't know you yet." Quil was leaning against a wall in the hallway and just like Jacob and Embry, he was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants.

Bella couldn't help wondering when her life had become so surrounded with half naked boys.

"He does hate me and this meeting is going to be a disaster."

"Oh come on Bella, it won't be that bad." Embry soothed. "You guys will have the whole pack there for support, it will be fine. I mean the elders knew this would happen eventually so they should be fine with it."

"Well we won't know anything until we actually get to the meeting. So let's eat so we can get this day over with." Jacob suggested and everyone agreed.

**The meeting…**

Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Anthony and Michael sat patiently waiting for Jacob to tell them why he'd called this meeting. Billy of course knew but his son had requested that he allow him to be the one to tell the news of the double imprint to the elders. He had no choice but to respect his son's wishes. He was so proud of the excellent leader Jacob was becoming.

"Jacob, please tell the elders why you have called this meeting." Harry said calmly.

The entire pack was present for the meeting with the exception of Sam who was still taking care of Leah.

Jacob stood. "The double imprint that you all feared but failed to warn us about has happened." The elders exchanged somewhat worried glances.

"Another wolf has imprinted on Bella? Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's me." Quil stepped from where he'd be sitting with his pack brothers and came to stand beside Jacob.

Bella saw both of her men and couldn't help smiling. They were beautiful.

"How are the three of you handling all this?" Old Quil began. "What are you going to do? Do you plan to try and fight it?" Bella rolled her eyes at that. She knew that'd be exactly where he'd go.

"No grandpa, we aren't going to fight it. We've already embraced it." Quil and his grandfather just stared at each other for a moment.

"Embraced it? What exactly do you mean by that?" Billy asked through narrowed eyes.

"We mean that Bella has been marked; by both of us." Jacob answered.

There were several sharp intakes of breathes from the elders but otherwise no one spoke. The elders just continued to exchange silently glances among themselves.

Bella stood now. "Look, I wanted Quil to mark me. I know how it affects a wolf when he can't mark his imprint. There was no need for Quil to go through that when we had no plans to fight this. We're doing this…the three of us." Old Quil's hand slammed down on the table in front of him causing Bella to jump slightly. The wolves however stood and sat motionless as if in no way affected by his outburst.

"This is ridiculous! I've never thought this girl was a suitable mate for our Alpha but I know she isn't good enough for my grandson."

"What the hell is wrong with you grandpa? Don't ever talk to her like that again." Quil's body began to quiver and Bella put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"I will talk to her anyway I please. I think you boys forget who the elders are around here." Jacob took a step forward.

"And I think you forget the respect Bella is due as an imprint; especially the imprint of me…the Alpha." Old Quil huffed.

"I will never support this. She will never be a member of this tribe."

"With all due respect to the elders; she's been marked by Jacob and Quil. She already is a member of the tribe." Embry stated.

"He's right Quil. Whether we as the elders accept this or not the boys have embraced their imprint and Bella has embraced them." Billy looked at Jacob who like young Quil had started to shiver with anger. Bella was making a feeble attempt to keep them both calm.

"Son, has she been claimed by both of you as well?"

"No dad, just by me. Quil hasn't claimed her yet." Jacob answered through clinched teeth. Billy nodded.

"But you have plans to do it…yes?" Harry inquired. Quil nodded his head, still too angry with his grandfather to speak.

"And how exactly do the three of you plan to make this work?" Old Quil sneered.

"The same way the others did before us!" Quil snapped back.

"The others? Quil, wake up! We haven't had wolves here in over seventy years; people didn't pay as close attention to us then. Do you really think you're going to be able to pull off Bella having two mates in the 21st century?"

"Grandpa, please…"

"I'm not finished yet. What about Bella's father? How do you think the chief of police is going to react to finding out that you two dark skinned boys are sharing his precious white little girl!"

"ENOUGH!" Jacob snapped. His voice was so commanding in that moment that the entire room shook under its power.

The pack members were forced to their knees by the strength of their Alpha's word. Bella just stared at Jacob in awe. She'd never seen him like this before. The power seemed to flow off him in waves.

Jacob took three powerful strides across the room until he was standing face to face with Old Quil.

"You will never speak of our mate in that way EVER again. We didn't call this meeting to ask the elders opinions on this matter. We simply wanted to inform you of the situation. If anymore of you have a problem with Bella being mated to Quil and I; I'd strongly suggest you keep it to yourself." Quil stood from off his knees and stood at Jacob's side once more.

"We know there are other things that need to be worked out. Jacob, Bella and I will handle those things in our own time. We don't care what you think of this. It's already done." With that being said Jacob and Quil both took Bella by the hand and walked out of the counsel chambers. The pack followed close behind them. The elders were left speechless.

**Stephenie Meyer's home…**

"You've made a real mess of things this time Stephenie. How did you not see this coming?" After Alice dropped Bella off to Jacob and Quil she'd went home, made love to Jasper and then headed straight for Stephenie Meyer.

"Hello Alice, it's great seeing you too."

"Do you think this is a joke? I thought the whole purpose of you getting involved was so that Jacob and Bella could be together. So what have you done?" Stephenie sighed deeply.

"I don't understand what happened. I never saw this coming. Everything else happened exactly as it was meant to; Jacob and Bella, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Edward and Victoria and Sam and Emily."

"Wait." Alice said. "Sam didn't imprint on Emily. Didn't you know that?"

"No that's not possible. You must be mistaken Alice."

"Sam and Leah are still very much together Steph; I'm telling you." Stephenie just shook her head.

"But I warned him. I told Jacob that the imprint was something he couldn't change."

"Well Sam saw it in Jacob's mind when he first phased. That's how it changed."

"The pack mind. Oh god I forgot about that. What about Harry, Leah's father?"

"Well Sam told Leah about his heart attack so Leah's been really strict about him dieting and exercising. His doctor says he's doing great. He's much healthier now."

"But I told Jacob he couldn't change that either. He didn't listen."

"Steph you told him to change the future and that's what he did."

"But Alice you know just as well as I do that there is a way to change the future and if you do it wrong everything changes."

"Ok so what's the big deal they both imprinted on Bella? The three of them are handling it pretty well from what I've heard. I thought the whole double imprint was normal when an Alpha imprints." Alice shrugged.

"But I never saw a double imprint in Bella and Jacob's future; never. And this isn't just about them anymore. There were many reasons that I told them Harry was meant to die. Bella's father is supposed to be with Leah and Seth's mother."

"So Sue gets to keep her husband and Charlie has to keep being alone. It still doesn't seem all that bad."

"Alice, Harry's death is what caused Leah and Seth to phase. If he doesn't die, their transformations will be delayed. Months for Leah but for Seth it could be years. He wasn't meant to phase that young. And for a wolf a delayed transformation can be extremely painful."

"Oh my god! Leah." Alice whispered.

"What about Leah?" Stephenie asked. Her voice was filled with deep concern.

"Her transformation started weeks ago and the guys have tried everything and nothing will make her phase. No one understood it because Jacob was able to speed up everyone else's transformations with no trouble." Alice explained.

"That's because small things set off their transformations in the first place. But for Seth and Leah it took a major tragedy to make them phase. That's what it's going to take again. And if it isn't going to be Harry; that means…"

"It means that someone else close to them has to die."

**And we're stopping righting there. Wooo! What did you guys think? Things are getting pretty interesting I think. We shall see where this story takes us. Next update next week. Or sooner if the urge hits me. You guys know how this goes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I wasn't planning to post this week due to some personal issues but as always writing has proved to be therapeutic for me. So thank you all for giving me an escape from RL for a while. Enjoy. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It means so much. **

**Much luv to my wonderful beta: bluebaby3296 she is wonderful. **

Alice ran to the reservation as fast as her vampire legs could push her. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to them but she knew she had to warn them. She had to try to fix it.

She made it to the small house that Jacob and Quil had built for their imprint. She was going to knock on the door but the voices inside stopped her in her tracks.

"Bella, sweetheart please don't cry. My grandfather didn't know what he was saying. He's just shocked that's all."

"No Quil! He just hates me. He doesn't think I'm a good mate for you or Jacob. I don't understand what I did to him other than not being one of you. Why doesn't he think I'll be good for you? I will. I am good enough to be your imprint." Alice's heart broke as she heard Bella's tearful words.

"I know you are angel. That's exactly why I imprinted on you because you're perfect for me and I'm perfect for you. Forget what my grandfather said."

The room became silent for a few moments so Alice decided to let herself in.

"Hi everyone!" Bella smiled when she saw Alice enter. Her friend always had a way of making things better.

"Hey Ali, what are you doing here?" Bella greeted.

"I need to talk to the three of you. Where is Jacob?" Bella motioned with her head towards the bathroom door.

"He's in the shower. The meeting with Elders this morning upset him pretty bad. He just needs a minute to think." Alice nodded.

She took a seat in one of the lounge chairs across from Bella and Quil. She noticed as she sat there that Bella was wrapped tightly in Quil's embrace and that she seemed so peaceful there. The imprint seemed to be working well for the three of them. Maybe Stephenie Meyer was wrong. Maybe nothing bad would happen at all.

Jacob came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. While Alice wasn't a huge fan of the wolf smell, even she had to admit that their bodies were a remarkable sight.

"Hey Ali." Jacob greeted as he took a seat on couch on the other side of Bella.

As soon as he sat, Bella leaned over and pressed her lips softly to his. Quil and Alice could do nothing but watched as Jacob's tongue crept out to stroll across Bella's bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him and their kiss deepened. Bella moaned into Jacob's mouth and wrapped her arm around his neck. Alice took this opportunity to clear her throat.

"Umm as much as fun it is for me watching you two make out, I really did come to talk to you about something."

"Sorry Alice, please go ahead." Jacob said.

Alice began to twirl her hands nervously in her lap. Jacob and Quil exchanged glances and Quil shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I ummm, I went to see Stephenie Meyer today to find out how she didn't know about the imprint."

"And what did she say?" Bella asked anxiously.

"She said she never saw it coming. In all the different futures she never saw a double imprint."

"Then how does she explain our lives being ruined?" Bella inquired and then immediately regretted it when Quil pulled away from her. "Oh Quil I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that. I love being your imprint. Please don't be mad; I swear I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Quil kissed Bella then hard.

She responded to him immediately; hoisting herself up on his lap and kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. Jacob rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't speak. Although, after Bella began sucking on Quil's neck Jacob did intervene.

"You guys can Alice finish please?" They nodded but Bella stayed in Quil's lap. She was enjoying the feeling of his now swollen member pressed against her thigh. She so wanted to take care of that problem for him.

"Thank you Jake; as I was saying Stephenie said that she warned you that there were some things you couldn't change. Is that true?" Jacob nodded. "But you changed them anyway? Sam and Emily, you guys changed that?"

"Not exactly. We told you what happened. Sam saw it in my mind when he phased and he fought it off." Alice nodded.

"And what about Harry?"

"Oh come on Alice you know Leah couldn't just sit back and do nothing when she knew her father was going to have a heart attack and die. What did you expect her to do?" Bella defended.

"I get that Bella but Stephenie said that Harry's heart attack is what causes Leah and Seth to phase. Without it, their transformations will be stalled. Seth's possibly for years. She said it's a dangerous thing for a wolf to have a stalled transformation."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because it hurts." Quil answered before Alice could. "My transformation was stalled because nothing was making me angry enough. It hurt being in transition like that. Your body wants to change and it's trying to force it but something won't give in. That's too painful. We can't let Leah and Seth go through that."

"But Leah already is. She's been spending a lot of time with Rose and that's speeding things up for her but the transformation is still stalled."

"Alice is it possible that spending time with Rose might actually make her wolf come out?" Bella inquired.

"I don't know. I mean I guess it's possible. We could try it."

"I think it's a great idea." Jacob said. "Alice call Rose and tell her to meet us at Sam and Emily's. Come on guys let's go." Jacob and Quil started to get up but Bella didn't move.

"I don't want to right now Jake. I can't see Leah like that. Tell her I love her and I miss her and I'll be by soon." Jacob nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "Quil, will you stay here with me?"

It only took a second for Quil to respond by taking his former seat next to Bella and pulling her into his arms for a kiss. Jacob watched them for a moment before following Alice out the door.

"Are you ok Jake?" Alice asked when they got a little further from the house and closer to Sam's place.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where is Rose?"

"She's inside with Leah." Edward's voice came from a nearby tree where he was leaning patiently. "She's giving Leah a bath while Sam takes a run. Alice maybe you can help her." Alice just nodded and went inside.

"She loves you. Why are you so insecure about this whole thing?"

"Get out of my head leech." Jacob snapped.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to invade your thoughts but your jealousy is practically screaming at me right now." Edward smirked.

"I'm not talking about this with you." Jacob started to walk away and Edward followed.

"Listen Jacob, Carlisle told me about the books and while I am interested to read them I can assure that Victoria is all I want and need. I have no interest in Bella in that way. Talk to me."

"I'm not jealous." Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Ok I'm a little jealous. But I'm fine when it's the three of us but whenever they're alone I go crazy. Me. Jacob the man, my wolf is totally content. He keeps saying Bella's being taken care of. But she is supposed to be mine and no one else's'."

"Jacob, have you thought about talking to Quil about this? It is possible that he might feel the same way when you're alone with Bella. Your wolf is content because if I understand imprinting correctly, he is designed to give Bella whatever she needs and as long as she is happy so is he. But no man wants to share his woman, especially not with his best friend. Not if he really loves her." Edward made a lot of sense. This felt normal to the wolf in Jacob but the man in him wanted to scream.

"I thought I could handle this. I want to handle this because I know that neither Bella nor Quil asked for this. You're right Edward I should talk to him. I'll do it when Bella goes to sleep tonight. I don't want her to think she's causing any tension between Quil and me." Edward simply nodded. "You know I hate to tell you this but thank you."

Edward chuckled. "No problem. I'm always around if you want to talk. You don't have to say it aloud just think it. I'll hear it."

"Didn't know you cared so much."

"I had a nice time building the house with all of you. I mean I could have done without Paul and Emmett's crude sex jokes around the clock but you wolves aren't so bad." This time Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah you bloodsucking leeches aren't all bad either." Both men laughed but it was cut short by a blood-turning scream inside the house. They rushed inside to see what had happened.

There was Leah crumpling on the floor in agony with Alice and Rosalie both trying unsuccessfully to soothe her.

"Alice what happened?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. We gave her the bath and she was in a lot of pain during that. We got her dressed and Rosalie was about to do her hair and she just fell over in pain." Rosalie touched Leah's face and she screamed.

"I don't think you guys should be here. It's making things worse. Go. Send Sam here on your way out." Rosalie and Alice reluctantly left Leah's side. Rosalie stopped at the door.

"Jacob I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would have this effect on her. It was just so nice to have a friend. I…"

"Rose its ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt her and Leah knows it too. She's going to be ok Rose, don't worry." Rosalie nodded sadly and stepped out the door.

Jacob leaned down on the floor with Leah and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry lee-lee, this is all my fault." He watched helplessly as the tears rolled down her face.

"Jake it hurts! Please make it stop! My body hurts so bad!" She screamed. Tears began to flow from Jacob's own eyes.

"I will Leah I promise. I will find a way to fix this. I'm so sorry."

**That is all for now people. I'm not feeling my best this week so I hope this chapter was ok. Tell me what you guys thought of it. You know I love hearing from you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I know it's been a while but I've been experiencing a bit of writer's block. Thanks to my wonderful beta that is over. This chapter won't be too long, just some info I need you guys to know before we move on with the rest of the story. Enjoy! **

**In the mean time I have a new SHORT story posted called To Claim His Mate. It's Jacob/Bella and I'd love for you guys to check that out and tell me whatcha think. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story. You mean the world to me. Make me even happier…follow me on Twitter mslovely1687**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I simply have an overactive imagination. **

"It hurts! Please Jake, it hurts so bad!" Leah had begun to panic.

Jacob desperately wished there was someway for him to end her suffering. He had screwed everything up. Stephenie had promised him in her second letter that Leah would somehow find peace with Sam and Emily's imprint. But Sam didn't want her to find peace. He wanted her to have happiness. With him.

"Leah I'm so sorry. Hang in there sweetie." Jacob soothed the hair away from Leah's sweaty face as she continued to scream and writhe in his arms.

Jacob was searching his mind; trying to think of anything he could do to help her. His mind went back to the beach on the day that Bella first arrived in town. He'd Alpha ordered Quil and Embry's silence before any of their transformation. Maybe he could do the same for Leah. He summoned all the strength he could as the Alpha and gave the commanding order.

"Sleep Leah. Sleep through this pain." Leah's eyes shut at once and her body went limp in his arms.

He had absolutely no idea how long the order would hold for so he needed to move fast. He kissed Leah's forehead and then sprang for the door. He was phased and running before his feet hit the porch.

He sent a loud howl into the air. A command for his pack to join him. All at once, Jacob's brothers were at his side and in his head.

"_Jake what's wrong?" _Embry was the first to phase.

"_What happened man?" _Jared was next.

"_We heard your call big Alpha. What's the deal?" _Paul was always ready to stand byJacob's side.

"_Oh no…Leah." _Sam's voice was filled with such despair for the pain his love was forced to endure.

"_Bro what do we do?" _Quil asked.

"_Leah is in bad condition and from what Stephenie Meyer has told us it will only get worse unless we find a way to make Leah phase." _Jacob explained.

"_Jake we've tried everything. What else is there to do?" _Sam's voice was pleading.

"_I mean unless you want us to go shoot Harry in the chest; I'd say we're all out of options." _Quil tried to lighten the mood a bit but the pack was filled was such sadness for Leah that it only worked for a moment.

"_We have to think of something else." _Jacob began._ "I promised Leah that I wouldn't turn my back on her when she needed me and I have every intention of keeping that promise." _

"_I can't lose her Jake. Please we have to do something." _Sam's wolf groaned loudly.

"_Sam, dude, are you alright? You don't look so good." _Embry commented.

The pack gave Sam a good look and he was an absolute mess. Even in wolf form his eyes were heavy with pain and sadness and he seemed to be weaker than normal.

"_Sam, what's going on? Tell me now?" _Jacob ordered_. _

"_It's Leah's pain. I can feel it. It's lessened some since you ordered her to sleep but it's still very much there." _

"_You can feel Leah's pain? That's only supposed to happen with imprints. Sam is Leah your imprint?" _Sam remained silent_. "SAM!" _Jacob screamed_. _

"_Yes she is. It happened about a week ago. I didn't say anything to anyone not even to Leah because I wasn't sure if that's really what it was. I mean the imprint is supposed to happen the moment we see them right. I've been looking at Leah for months." _

"_It seems there is a lot about imprinting that we were mistaken about." _Quil said._ "The Elders owe us answers for many things." _

"_That they do. We don't have a clue what's going on right now and they haven't prepared us at all. It seems that learning the whole truth about who we are will fall on us. Sam go to Leah. Don't leave her side. Being close to her will help ease some of your pain." _Sam took off back towards his home; phasing back into his human form as he ran.

"_Big Alpha what do we do now?" _Paul inquired.

"_We do nothing. I need answers that only the great spirits can give at this point." _

"_Jake." _Quil pleaded_. "You can't man. You can't go on a vision quest right now. It could take you weeks to return. What are we supposed to do while you're gone? In case you haven't noticed your beta isn't exactly fit to lead in your stead." _

"_Paul will act as Alpha until I return. Quil I need you to be available to take care of Bella in my absence. This whole thing with Stephenie Meyer has thrown us completely off track. I don't know what to do anymore and the Elders aren't being a hundred percent honest with us. I can't let anyone else suffer." _

"_But big Alpha…" _

"_No buts Paul. The Cullens are around all the time and that's not necessarily a bad thing because they are good people. But it's going to cause more transformations and now it's going to happen even faster than before. There has to be an answer than just standing by and watching my people suffer." _Jacob sounded so much a true leader his brothers stood and listened in awe.

"_Bella won't understand this Jake." _Quil said sadly._ "She'll blame herself." _

"_Make her understand Quil. I know you can take care of her. Make sure she knows that I do this for us. All of us." _Quil simply nodded_. "Paul I know I can trust you to look after the pack. Jared will act as your beta. Take care of each other and remember that no matter what happens we are brothers. Be strong my brothers." _And just like that the Alpha pushed his pack out of his mind and took off into the trees.

**Ok consider this as a bit of a filler chapter, not that much excitement but important details to lead us to the next part of our story. So Jacob is going to be away doing some soul searching with the spirits leaving Bella and Quil to develop an even closer bond. Don't worry Jacob won't be disappearing from the story we will still be checking in with him. But I felt like I owed it to Bella and Quil to give them some time to bond without the Alpha. **

**Hope you enjoyed that. More coming soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello luvs! I've missed you all so very much. I know its been a while since I updated so I will try to make it up to you. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You all mean the world to me and you are the reason I keep writing. **

**This chapter won't be too long but I owe you guys a lemon. Enjoy. **

Quil was in no looking forward to facing Bella right now. How would find the strength to tell her that Jacob was gone? Bella would be devastated, of that he was certain.

He stepped in their home and found Bella curled up on the sofa biting her lip impatiently. When she saw him she smiled and threw herself in his arms. He pulled her tightly against his body and just breathed in her scent.

She kissed his neck softly. "Is Jake still with Leah?" Quil was silent. He simply pulled her tighter against him. Panic began to swell in Bella. Something was wrong. Something he didn't want to tell her. "Quil?"

"Come on angel, let's go have a seat." He held her hand as they walked to the couch together. Bella was trying to prepare herself for whatever it was Quil was about to tell her. She knew it was bad.

"Ok Quil I'm ready. Whatever it is just tell me. I can handle it." She tried to sound brave but inwardly she was terrified and Quil could sense her fear.

"Bella, Leah's condition is getting worse, her pain is starting to become unbearable. Jacob had to Alpha order her to sleep. He has to fix what's going on with her." Bella just stared at him for a minute.

"So what does that mean? I mean how can he fix it?"

"We don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Stephenie Meyer doesn't even have the answers anymore. Jacob has to go to the spirits for help." Quil waited patiently for that to sink in.

"The spirits? How does someone ask spirits for help? Oh my god! Is Jacob dead? Is that how he goes to the spirits?" Bella leaped off the couch and began pacing the floor. Quil couldn't help being a little amused at her actions. She was just so cute.

"Angel, he's not dead but he is gone. He went on a vision quest." Bella relaxed slightly at that.

"Well how long does a vision quest take?"

"It all depends on what the spirits have to reveal. The longest one we have on record took about five months."

"Five months? Is that a joke? Jake is going to be gone for five months!"

"Bella calm down. We don't know that Jake's quest will take that long. He could be home in a few days baby. It all depends on the spirits."

"I can't take this. I…don't think I can. Oh my god, I can't breathe." Bella began to hyperventilate. Quil raced to her side.

"Bella sweetheart you have to calm down. Jacob will be fine. He is the Alpha. He's doing what he has to do for his pack. He'll be home soon. And until he gets back I promise to take excellent care of you." He nuzzled her neck and she moaned softly.

"I know you will Quil. I'm just so worried about everything. Leah is hurting, Jacob is gone. We don't know what will happen to Seth or the rest of the guys while Jake is gone. It's just so overwhelming." She wrapped her arms around his neck and let his earthy scent take her over.

"It's going to be ok Bella. Let me take your mind off everything…just for a little while." He gripped her tightly around the waist and kissed his way back up to her lips.

She didn't resist him in the slightly, she actually pulled herself closer to him. She wanted him to take her; to give her an escape from everything. She knew his wolf needed this. Needed this time alone with her. Needed to claim her for himself. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

She had no idea how it happened but she found herself pressed against the door of Quil's bedroom with him kissing and licking his way down her body. She felt him tugging at the waist band of her jeans until he had taken them off along with her underwear.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He ordered as he hoisted her in the air. He opened the door and carried them into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed.

When she looked into his eyes she could see clearly that this was not her sweet, silly Quil. This was her wolf; staking a claim on his mate. She watched with hooded eyes as he slowly, almost painfully removed his clothes. He stood before her completely nude and never made one move towards her. He just stood there, smirking.

Bella was enjoying drinking in the sight of him. Hard and masculine, all for her. But she wanted him to touch her, kiss her…something. Finally he made his way closer to the edge of the bed. He slid her legs apart and brought his finger down to stroke her softness. She moaned and writhed needing more. He brought his head down and licked her exactly three times before ceasing. She groaned.

"Patience angel." That voice was driving her crazy. She'd always seen Quil as quirky and silly and now he was standing in front of her all power and all man. And she craved all of him.

"Quil I need you so bad, please." He moved then bringing his body down to hover over hers.

"I know exactly what you need Bella and I'm going to give you exactly that." He rubbed himself against her slick center a few times before thrusting inside. She cried out at the intrusion. "You're so wet. This will not be gentle Bella."

"Good." She moaned as he took possession of her body.

He took her legs and placed them on his shoulders allowing him to go deeper inside her. "You feel so good like this. So tight and wet. I'll never get enough of you." Bella thought she was about to blackout from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Quil continued to pound into her bending his head to grab her nipple between his teeth. He bit down to the point of pain and Bella screamed out.

"Ahhh Quil!" He released her legs from his shoulders just long enough to secure them around his waist. He resumed his brutal possession. "Oh yes! Right there Quil."

"Mmmm so tight, so wet. You're soaking my cock Bella. More. I need you to give me more." He separated their bodies just enough for him to reach down and stroke Bella's clit with his thumb.

He felt her body tighten it's hold on him. He knew she was close so he sped up his strokes even more. He hands gripped roughly at her thighs. They both knew she be sore and bruised tomorrow but neither of them cared about that.

"Yes Quil just like that. Take me. I'm yours." She dug her fingernails into his back as she felt her release drawing closer.

A growl rumbled in Quil's throat and he bit down roughly on Bella's breast triggering her release. This time Quil didn't just bite. She could feel him drawing blood from her body. This was different from when Jacob claimed her. She didn't know the wolves took blood. She felt her body growing weaker. He was taking too much.

"Quil, you have to stop." He licked his mark to seal it. Before Bella could speak again Quil resumed thrusting into her body not yet having had his own release.

Bella spread her legs wider for him allowing him to go deeper than before. He held her thighs down against the bed as he took her harder and faster. She knew she should be in pain but there was nothing but pleasure. Her body was made to take his. No matter how he wanted to take her she could handle it.

She felt him growing harder inside her. His release was close and she wanted to see it. She wanted to see him fall apart for her. His eyes were glowing yellow and she could have sworn his teeth were sharper. He almost looked like the type of werewolf you saw in movies. A few more pumps and she felt his seed spill into her. He growled loudly and came down this time to bite into Bella's neck. She screamed as he caused her body to shake with another orgasm. She hadn't been expecting him to bite her again and the sudden pleasure was more than her body could take.

Hours later the two of them lay sleeping in Quil's bed. Their bodies were completely wrapped in one another's. Quil's wolf was sated and the man in him was happy. He was sleeping peacefully. Bella was happy to have pleased him and her body was utterly satisfied by him. But she lay restless in bed. Without Jacob she felt incomplete. Quil was the only thing anchoring her. If he had not been here holding her she would have fallen completely apart. Her heart cried out for her Alpha, his mark throbbed on her neck; needing his touch. He had to come back soon or she feared she wouldn't make it.

She pulled herself closer to Quil and let his scent take over her senses. "He'll be home soon angel. Rest now." She heard Quil's reassuring voice in her ear as he lightly kissed her neck. She took his word, pulled herself even tighter into his arms and drifted to sleep. That night she dreamed of her missing Alpha.

**Ok there we have it. I really hope that was worth the wait for you guys. I was really struggling with this mating scene. I wanted to make sure this was the right time to do it and that it was done right. I had a nice long convo with my dear friend astridt244 and as always she was a huge help. Tell me what you guys thought of the mating. I'd love to know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello luvs! Just a little something to carry you until next week. Kisses. **

Jacob had been alone on this mountain for what seemed like forever. He hasn't eaten, hasn't slept patiently waiting for the spirits to come to him. His eyelids were beginning to grow heavy. His body was weak. The days had started to run together and he wasn't sure exactly how long he'd even been here.

He was unable to phase because his body was so weak. If he'd been in his wolf form he would have been better equipped to handle the environment. His wolf was clawing to get out. He longed for Bella. He needed to see her, touch her, hold her, and claim her again.

Both the heart of the man and of the wolf ached for Leah. Was his Alpha order still working on her? Did her Alpha induced sleep keep her from feeling the pain?

What was going on with Bella and Quil in Jacob's absence? He was almost certain they had completed the mating by now. Quil's wolf would have demanded it; especially while he has Bella all to himself. The wolf in Jacob howled at the thought of Bella mating with Quil. Jacob's wolf had always embraced the fact that there was someone else to help him care for Bella. But after being away from her so long he hated the thought of another wolf being there to attend to her needs.

"Where are you?" Jacob's voice echoed in the lonely mountains. "Why won't you come to me? I left my mate! My pack! My family! Show yourselves so I can get the hell out of here!"

In the distance Jacob saw a figure coming towards him. Bella. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that clung to her figure. She was even more breathtaking than he remembered her to be. Jacob could do nothing but stare at her as she approached him.

"Bells? What are you doing out here? How did you get out here?"

"Where were you Jacob? I needed you." Bella let her hand roam over Jacob's chest and he moaned at the feel of her hands on him.

"I'm right here honey. I'm sorry I've been away so long but I have to fix this."

"You weren't around. What was I supposed to do? There was only him."

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Bella started to back away from him. "Honey, where are you going?"

"I tried to wait for you. I never thought you'd leave me but you never came back. I didn't know what else to do."

"Bella, wait! What are you talking about? I'm right here." Suddenly Quil appeared and wrapped his arms around Bella from behind.

Jacob heard Bella moan when Quil began to whisper in her ear. Quil locked eyes with Jacob a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry bro, we didn't think you were coming back. Bella belongs to me now. There is no other. Only me." Before Jacob could protest Quil bit Bella's neck right in the spot where Jacob's mark had been.

"Nooooo!" Jacob screamed as his body began to crumple in pain. Jacob fell to the ground screaming in agony.

The pain slowly subsided and he opened his eyes to see Bella and Quil again but there was nothing. Nothing but the endless silence Jacob had been listening to for days. Being alone in the mountains with no food, no water, no sleep and no Bella was starting to drive him insane.

"Where the hell is he?" Bella threw a plate across the room and Quil barely dodged it.

"Angel please. We've been over this you have to calm down."

"I don't have to do a damn thing! Somebody better tell me where Jacob is. He's been gone for almost a month! This makes absolutely no sense."

"Bella we feel as helpless as you do." Sam began. "How do you think I feel? Leah's been sleeping since Jacob ordered her. I have to get Dr. Snow in here to feed her through a tube just so she stays alive." Sam was trying hard not to break down.

"We can't explain this to anyone. The whole rez thinks Leah's in a comma and that Jake ran off because you and I were sneaking around behind his back. This is taking its on all of us angel." Quil went to wrap his arms around Bella and she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me! I need Jacob." She began to clutch her stomach.

"Bella it's going to be alright." Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. "Here come sit down. You need to breathe and relax."

"I can't relax. My heart hurts. My body hurts. Jacob's mark is throbbing all the time. I need him. I can't take this anymore." She felt completely helpless.

"Bella." Quil made a move towards her and she pushed herself closer to Alice.

"No Quil. Please I love you I really do but you can't touch me. When ever you touch me Jacob's mark burns. I could take it at first but now it hurts so badly." Bella touched the mark and it tingled.

"I think Bella needs the contact with both of you. With her just having one of you the imprint is incomplete." Alice said.

"But why isn't it affecting me. I feel fine." Quil said.

"Because Quil, Bella completes you and Bella completes Jacob. But it takes Jacob and Quil to complete Bella. She's hurting because she doesn't have you both. Jacob hasn't bitten her in almost a month, her body is craving him." Alice explained.

"I can't leave her in pain like this!" Quil screamed. "We have no idea where Jacob is or when he's coming back. Is there something we can do in the meantime?"

"Quil could mark Bella in the same spot that Jacob did." Embry suggested.

"Wouldn't that just cause Bella more pain?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it would." Embry began. "I think it would temporarily terminate Bella's imprint with Jacob or at least weaken the bond."

"No! I won't do that." Bella said "I won't betray him like that."

"Angel you're in pain. Jacob would understand."

"No. I can't please there has to be something, anything but that." Bella began to sob uncontrollably. Quil wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and she screamed and fell to the floor.

"Bella!" Alice raced to her side. Bella scurried across the floor and huddled in a corner. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to rock back and forth. "Bella it's going to be alright."

"No! No one come near me. Please just find Jacob. Bring him home, please." Bella's eyes were filled with tears. And there was nothing anyone could do to comfort her. She just needed Jacob.

**Ok I know that wasn't very long at all. Think of it as a filler chapter. I wanted you to see how the time apart was affecting Bella and Jacob. I hope you all enjoyed that. It was necessary to get us to where we're going in this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello luvs! I know it has been way too long since I've updated and I apologize. I hope this chapter will make that up to you. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is patiently hanging in there with me. I adore you guys and if I don't tell you enough I thank you all so much for all your support on Twitter, your reviews on FF and JBNP. You guys are the absolute best. **

**I don't how many of you are fans of the Carpathian Series by Christine Feehan but I'm writing a fic centered around her characters Dimitri/Skyler and it could really use some love. If some of you wouldn't mind checking it out and leaving your thoughts I'd really appreciate it. The title is Dark Salvation and it can be found on my profile. **

**Ok enough of all that. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Bella lay helplessly staring at the ceiling as she'd been doing for the past two days. She hadn't eaten and barely slept. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jacob's face; his sweet smile, his deep brown eyes piercing into her soul. She couldn't deal with sleep right now; sleep was her enemy.

She'd tried fruitlessly to be around Quil but it made her ache. It hurt her that she was hurting Quil but she needed Jacob. There was no way for her to get around that anymore. Her soul ached for him. Jacob's mark on her neck continued to burn for him, even more so when one of the other wolves was in close proximity to her. She didn't know what else to do so she closed her eyes praying her Alpha would meet her in her dreams.

Bella looked around her surroundings. She was pretty sure she was sleeping although the scene around her looked all too real. There was nothing here; nothing she could see but mountains. She tried to take a step but her feet were planted in the place she stood.

"What the...hello! Is anyone here? Can somebody help me please?" She called out but was met with only the quiet blow of the wind. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hello Isabella." A voice said from a small cave to Bella's left. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and a small woman stepped out.

Bella didn't recognize her but she was very pretty. She was human obviously but her eyes told of someone who knew much.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Bella whispered.

"Please forgive me for how you were brought here but this was the only way I could communicate with you without being detected. I've been trying to get into your dreams for several days now but Jacob has been the center of your thoughts and that's made it difficult for me. You miss him and I feel as if that's partly my fault. I was only trying to help but it seems I've made a huge mess of things." The woman began to nervously twirl her fingers.

"Oh my god! You're Stephenie Meyer aren't you? You're the one who sent Jacob those books."

"Yes that was me. I thought I was clear in my warnings. I told Jacob he couldn't change the imprint between Sam and Emily. It's thrown so many things out of whack. You're both hurting and there's nothing I can do."

"How do you know Jacob is hurting? Have you been to him? Is he ok?"

"I've been to him but I've been able to communicate with him. You're at the center of his thoughts as well."

Bella sighed. "Why did you call me here? I could be dreaming about Jake right now. It's the only way I have of seeing him anymore."

"I came to reassure you. I've seen what is to come and everything will work itself out."

"Is that supposed to bring me comfort?" Bella screamed. "Everything will work itself! What does that even mean? That's the same crap you said to Jacob. It isn't going to work for me! I want some answers! What's coming next?"

"I'm sorry Bella but I've interfered enough. I can't say anymore."

"Are you kidding me? This entire mess is your fault. Why did you interfere at all?"

"Did you not read those books Bella? You would've been making the biggest mistake of your life in mating with Edward and becoming a vampire. Jacob would've imprinted on your daughter and that still wouldn't have kept the two of you apart. The two of you were going to rip the Cullen family and the wolf pack apart. I had to stop it."

"But you made things worse. Quil imprinting on me, what was that? I love Quil, I really do but Jacob and I were happy. We were happy together."

"You will be happy again Bella. Don't lose hope." Stephenie Meyer started to retreat back into the cave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! Where are you going? Stephenie!" Bella stood helplessly as Stephenie disappeared into the shadows.

Bella awoke from her dream with her heart pounding and her body covered in sweat. As she recovered she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"Bella! Bella, open the door!" It was Quil. "Bella please I know you can't be close to me but it's important. Leah is awake!"

Bella ran to the door and pulled it open. Quil's face nearly broke her heart; his being separated from her was starting to take its toll on him and it was written all over the heartache in his face. Bella took a deep breath and did something she knew would hurt her. She threw herself into Quil's arms wrapping her hands around his waist. He gasped in shock but pulled her closer.

"Thank you, angel. I know this is hard for you." Bella simply nodded into his chest.

"How is it that Leah is awake? I thought Jacob ordered her to sleep."

"He did but we were never sure how long the order would stand."

"Well how is she?"

"Worse than before. She won't stop screaming. Paul's orders aren't working on her. Sam is starting to feel her pain and its terrible. We have to do something. Come on." Quil grabbed Bella by the hand and lead her out of the house.

Having Quil hold her hand was incredibly painful for her but she knew Quil needed the contact with her so ignored her own pain for his sake. As they approached Sam's house they were met with Leah's high pitched screams.

When they entered the house Leah was on the couch writhing in pain while the pack surrounded her. Paul approached Quil and Bella when he saw them enter.

"We have to do something. I can't keep watching her suffer like this. We need to find Jacob."

"We've tried Paul." Embry said. "His mind is closed to us and we can't even trace his scent."

"How could he abandon Leah like this?" Sam sneered.

"Don't you dare disrespect the Alpha! Jacob is going through all of this for Leah. Maybe if you'd just imprinted on Emily like you were supposed to none of us would be in this mess." Quil said sternly.

Sam stood up from the floor beside Leah. "You hate that you didn't met Claire. What's the matter Quil missing the two year old imprint you never knew?"

"Ok guys that's enough." Paul said taking a step in between the two.

"Yeah I hate that I never met her just like you hate that you'll never get the chance to bang your fiancé's cousin." Quil retorted and Embry started to back towards the wall pulling Bella along with him.

"Guys I said enough." Paul said again this time more sternly.

"Guys…do…don't fight. Just stop." Leah said weakly.

"Quil and Sam stop this. We don't have time for this." Bella said.

"Oh yes we do. Why don't you just say what you feel Quil? You think this is my fault because I didn't imprint on Emily."

"I believe I've already said that. You saw it clear as day in Jake's mind that you weren't supposed to stop your imprint. But no you didn't want to have to deal with Leah's pain for the rest of your life. This isn't about Leah its all about you isn't Sam.?"

"That's a lie. How dare you talk to me like that!"

"It's not a lie! You probably don't even love Leah!" Quil accused.

"You son of a…" Sam leaped toward Quil in that moment.

The only thing that could be seen was fur as the two wolves crashed through the front door and out into the yard.

"Stop them!" Leah screamed.

"Embry, Paul, Jared do something!" Bella screamed.

"What do you want us to do Bella? Quil's right. Sam knew he was supposed to imprint on Emily. He saw it in Jacob's mind."

"But he loves Leah. What is wrong with all of you? How can you just stand here while they're put there fighting?"

"Please help Sam." Leah called from the couch.

"Maybe we should bring Emily down here. With Sam being off guard maybe the imprint can still happen." Paul said.

"What!" Leah and Bella both screamed together.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't do that!"

"Yes we can Bella. What other choice do we have? You and Leah are both in pain. Jacob is nowhere to be found. We can't just sit here."

"Please don't do this." Leah said weakly as she slowly stood from the couch.

"Alright then Leah. What is it that you would have us do huh? You want us to continue to sit here and watch you writhe around this place in unbearable pain just so you can hold on to Sam. And what happens a few years down the road when you and Sam have gotten all comfortable together and Emily comes for visit and he imprints on her?"

"That won't happen. Sam loves me. He stopped the imprint."

"Yeah he stopped it because he was trying to Leah. But what happens when he lets his guard down and sees Emily? What's to stop him?"

"His love for me will stop him. He promised me he wouldn't leave me this time." Leah's body was shaking heavily.

"Yeah? Well he lied. You can't help an imprint Leah. Sam and Emily are destined for each other."

"It's not true Paul." Leah shook her head in denial her body still trembling.

"Oh you bet it is sweet cheeks. We know what Sam wants with you and it isn't eternity. We've seen what you guys do in bed. Face it Leah, Emily is Sam's soul mate and you'll never be anything to him but a good lay."

Leah pounced on him in that moment; her body finally exploding in fur. Paul was barely able to phase himself before Leah jumped him. Bella, Embry and Jared ran from the house to see Sam and Quil standing together smiling.

"Did you guys plan this?" Embry asked.

"Not really. I was just hoping Sam and Paul would go with the flow." Quil replied.

"Why isn't Leah phasing back?" Bella asked.

"Paul's working on it." Quil shrugged. "Come on Bella let's get you back home. I know Jacob's mark is burning." Bella looked at him in confusion.

"Actually its not. In all the confusion I hadn't even noticed." Bella touched the mark and though it tingled it wasn't painful.

"How is that possible? Does that mean something has happened to Jacob?" Jared inquired.

"We've got to find him." Quil said.

"Lucky for you boneheads you won't have to look too far." They all turned back towards the house to see Jacob leaning in the doorway looking every bit of their fearful alpha.

Bella gasped and then her legs grew wings as she ran into his arms. "Jake, are you really here?"

"Yeah little one I'm here and I'm going to fix everything."

**And that is all you get! Jacob is back! YAYYYY! This is going to be good people. Ok we're starting to wrap things up here so stay with me. We've got about three maybe four more chapters to go and our story will be finished. I hope you all are enjoying it. Tell me your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my luvs! I know I'm a terrible, terrible person but I've been experiencing some serious writer's block lately. My writing muse has finally started visiting me again and I'm very excited to get back to writing. I haven't written in a while so please forgive me if this chapter isn't my best. I hope you all enjoy it but I trust you to tell me if you don't. **

**Thank you so very much to everyone who has been patiently waiting for my new posts. Your devotion means the world to me. Anyway I will shut up now and let you read. **

"Jake! It's so great to see you! What happened? Where have you been?" Embry was rambling and he knew it but he was just so happy to see his friend. They all were.

"To be honest Em so many things happened; I don't even know where to begin. I saw Stephenie Meyer. She came to me trying to explain her actions."

"I saw her too baby." Bella said softly from beside him.

"Well did she tell either of you how we're supposed to fix this mess?" Sam asked.

"She didn't say anything to me about how to fix it. She was really cryptic and irritating." Bella sounded annoyed.

"Yeah she was pretty much the same way with me. She just kept saying 'everything will work itself out' which wasn't really much help."

"So we're back to square one then." Quil sighed.

He'd been hoping that Jacob would come home with the solution to this whole thing. This had been one of the hardest times in Quil's short life. His imprinted hated him and didn't want him anywhere near her and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

"Well we're not exactly at square one. Stephenie may not have been much help but the spirits were amazing."

*****Flashback*****

**Jacob had all but given up any hopes of solving the pack's problem. Stephenie Meyer had given him no answers she'd only ensured that he was no more confused than before. The spirits were no where in sight and all Jacob wanted to do was go home. **

**Although when he gave it a great deal of thought, he wasn't sure he even had a home to go back to. For all he knew Leah could be phased or dead by now. And Bella…Bella could have forgotten all about him and their imprint and could be madly in love with Quil by now. **

**No, no that had to be his hunger and lack of sleep talking. Bella would never do something like that. She loves him. He has to hold on to that love. Bella loves him. **

"**Yes she does love you quite a bit. But the two of you have still managed to royally screw things up." Jacob turned toward the powerful voice. **

**He immediately knew that this man had to be one of his ancestors, although he didn't recognize him. The man was tall and handsome with long dark hair, streaked with gray. Wisdom and strength seemed to roll off him like waves. Jacob was in awe. **

"**Who are you?" Jacob asked nervously. **

"**My name is Sinai. I am the first of our tribe to every take on the shape of the Great Spirit wolf. I come to you in this form because it is one that is familiar to you." **

"**Why don't I know about you? I've never heard the name Sinai before." **

"**When I phased I was alone and being the first I had no one to guide me, no one to document my struggles. I made many mistakes." **

"**Yeah like what?" **

"**Many my son. But losing my imprint, my wife was the biggest." Sinai seemed as if this filled him with grief even now. **

"**How did you lose her?" Jacob inquired. **

"**As I said, when I phased I was alone. I didn't realize what I was or what it meant. I didn't recognize my wife as my imprint. I thought the strong feelings I was feeling for her were some kind of animal instinct. I was sure that I would hurt her. I didn't even tell her I was wolf. I was too afraid she'd reject me, be disgusted by me. At first I was just distant. She pleaded with me to tell her what was wrong. And I snapped at her. I phased in front of her and scratched her arm in the process. She looked so afraid of me. I was so angry with myself that I fled." **

"**You left your imprint? What happened to her?" **

"**Without me she was heartbroken and a few months later, she was dead. I felt the loss of her immediately. It felt like there was a huge hole in my heart. I wandered for the rest of my life alone never feeling complete again. It wasn't until after I joined the other spirit warriors that I learned what I'd been and what she was to me." **

"**How does your story help me and Bella?" Sinai shrugged. **

"**It doesn't really. I just wanted to share it with you. Your situation with Isabella is very different from my own." **

"**Meaning what exactly?" **

"**Your bond with Isabella is unlike anything myself and the other warriors have ever seen. It was mistake for us to allow the double imprint." **

"**But I thought double imprints were typical when an Alpha is involved." **

"**Normally yes, but with you and Isabella a double imprint was not necessary. Your imprint would have survived on it's own." Jacob instantly felt hope spring up. **

"**So Bella's imprint with Quil can be broken? I can go home and break it and everything will be fine, right?" **

"**It will not be as simple as that, son. I'm afraid that Isabella and young Quil's imprint has been sealed through mating." **

**Jacob felt as if someone had plunged a knife into his gut. Bella and Quil had completed their mating in his absence, which meant they were having sex. He didn't want to think about what their nights together had been like. They'd probably been all over each other every night since he left them. **

"**Things are not as black and white as you believe them to be Jacob. Things between Quil and Isabella haven't exactly been all peaches and sunshine. She is in a great deal of pain without you. Quil feels guilty because his wolf demands her presence but his close proximity to her only makes her pain worse. This separation is affecting them as much as it is you." **

"**Alright, so tell me what I'm supposed to do." **

"**To be honest this whole thing has gotten so screwed up I don't know if there is anything that can be done now." **

"**You've got to be kidding me! First Stephenie Meyer interferes and says she's doing it for our own good so that Bella and I could be together. She had no idea of the trouble she'd cause. And then you guys "The Great Spirit Warriors" allow Quil to imprint on Bella because you thought she needed extra love and protection and now you're telling me there's nothing you can do about it? Do you really think I'll accept that? Bella and I would have found our way to each other without your interference or Stephenie Meyer's. It may have gotten a little messy but this is an utter disaster! Somebody better tell me how to make it right and I mean right now!" **

*****End of Flashback*** **

"Wow Jake! I'm sure I'll 500 year old ancestor just loved being screamed at by a 16 year old baby Alpha." Paul sneered.

"He didn't like it at all to be honest but he did give me some answers. He said that situation with Leah's phasing would play itself out which I can see it has. Welcome to the pack lee-lee." She just smiled at him. "Everything else however won't be as easy to fix. We've got some decisions to make as a pack and as a family. But for now, I need some alone time with my mate." With that Jacob scoped Bella in his arms and headed home.

**I'm sorry guys I know it was short but I'm stopping there. But aren't we happy that Jacob is home?! We're drawing extremely close to the end of this story so hang in there. Let me know your thoughts. **


	11. Authors Note Please Read

**Author's Note! **

**Hello everyone! I know you're all curious about my name change but it was a bit necessary. I'd created my Twitter account just for my readers but RL has snuck in there. It's all good. I've created a new Twitter account just for my loyal readers so please follow me skylerblack3. I promise updates are coming very soon. I'm in the writing process right now and I have not abandoned any of my stories. Your patience means the world to me. **

**Skyler Black…oooo I like that! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Let me start off by apologizing for the longgggg awaited updated. I've been suffering from the longest case of writer's block known to man, hopefully that has changed. Anyway I will be quiet now and let you read. I hope you enjoy. **

"Your ancestor told you something that you didn't tell the others, didn't he?" Bella asked as she snuggled closer to Jacob.

They'd just finished a thoroughly enjoyable reclaiming session, during which Jacob had ravished her body. Now, they lay trying to catch their breaths.

"He spoke to me of many things, one of which being that your imprint with Quil was sealed through the mating ritual." He looked a combination of both sadness and anger. Bella reached her hand up to smooth the line beginning to form on his face.

"Jacob…" She began only to be silenced by Jacob's finger before she could continue.

"Bells, it's ok. He's your imprint." He shrugged. " I knew it would happen, it was just a shock to hear about it while I was on a vision quest."

They both lay together in silence for a while before he spoke again. "Did you…enjoy yourself?" Jacob honestly didn't know which answer would please him or if either answers would. He simply wanted to know.

Bella remained silent a few moments before she answered him. "He was very gentle with me." Was all she said.

"So…you like gentle." Jacob made it a statement. "Bella, I would have been gentle with you. I thought you…I thought you liked the way I handle you."

"I do. Jacob, I love the way you handle me. It was different with Quil but that doesn't mean it was more than what you and I share. What you just did to my body, no one else can make me feel like you do. You are my everything Jake. I want us to fix this so we can be together…just us, like before."

Jacob crushed his lips with hers. He let his hands explore every curve of her already naked body. He trailed hot kisses along her neck igniting a fire in her bloodstream along the way.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say exactly those words." He continued his exploration, letting his tongue caress her nipple. Bella was trying to remain calm under his assault but her body was once again coming alive under his touch.

"Again." He breathed against her belly as he continued his decent down her body. " I have to have you again."

Bella gave herself over to pure feeling, she thought for one moment to resist him, to remind him that the pack was waiting to meet with him. However, at the first stroke of his tongue she was lost in pure ecstasy, all thoughts of the pack meeting blown from her mind by Jacob's passion.

Later that evening…

"There is no way to fix this!" Paul screamed. "Bella has had sex with both Jake and Quil. The imprints are sealed and this meeting is a waste of time."

The pack and the elders had all once again gathered together to try and find some solution to this problem. To everyone it seemed that Jacob's vision quest would do very little to solve anything.

"You're making me sound like some cheap tramp. Quil and Jacob are both my imprints. I did what I thought I was supposed to do." Jacob stepped in between Bella and Paul.

"You do not need to explain yourself to anyone Bella. Now everyone settle down. I think I've figured out something we can do."

**I know I'm so mean to stop right there but at least I gave you that much. Love me for it. I hope you enjoyed it. You will get more as soon as my brain is functioning again. **


End file.
